¿Hombre o Mujer? ¿Cual prefieres más?
by Fangirl-boca-floja-XDD
Summary: Hanji crea una sustancia que cambia el sexo de las personas, esperando a que Nanaba o Rivaille lo prueben para ver sus efectos Mike es su victima la cual se convierte en una chica de largo cabello y cuerpo pequeño y delgado. ¿Que problemas traerá para todos ahora que es mujer?
1. Chapter 1

**N/:** _Que se note que es la primera vez que publico un fic. Que será la primera de tres partes más. Espero y les guste la historia. Es de mi pareja favorita. ^-^_

Nunca más volvería a tomar o comer algo que Hanji le ofreciera jamás. Ni siquiera un vaso de agua, hasta eso podría contener alguna cosa rara.

Los tres soldados que estaban ahí observaron sorprendidos lo que estaba delante de ellos, una mujer pero no cualquier mujer. Casi todo el cuerpo le era cubierto por largos mechones de cabello que caían de su cabeza hasta el suelo. El uniforme de la legión le quedaba inmenso y sin más que nada brazos delgados que no se veían muy bien debido a que estaban siendo cubiertos por el lacio cabello de esta.

-¿Mike?-

El rubio de ojos azules pregunto, en un tono verdaderamente confundido a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Hace unos minutos estaba la figura de Mike Zacharius, su jefe de escuadrón, el que siempre se la pasaba olfateando casi todo a su alrededor, había sido transformado en una mujer en solo segundos, tratando de encontrar alguna buena explicación a lo que había pasado, recordando que Hanji había traído el café para él y Rivaille que se encontraban en la habitación platicando acerca de la siguiente expedición que sería en algunos días. No se tomaron molestia en tomar el contenido de alguna de las tazas a sabiendas de que podría ser alguna sustancia misteriosa de sus extraños experimentos.

Pero Mike, había llegado después cansado llevando ojeras bajo sus ojos. Noche tras noche sin dormir debido a que el trabajo se había acumulado con él y Erwin, por eso no habían tenido ni un solo descanso ahí estaba uno de los porqués no se dio cuenta de lo que había tomado, necesitaba café algo que lo mantuviera despierto.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Cuatro ojos- Dijo rivaille en un tono un tanto frustrado mirando hanji fijamente.

-...- Guardo silencio sabiendo que si hablaba o decía cualquier cosa no la ayudaría en nada, el más bajo tenía razón había estado haciendo experimento tras experimento hasta encontrar una sustancia que podía cambiar el sexo de una persona por un tiempo indefinido.

El otro soldado observo la figura de la chica que estaba en el suelo, sin decir palabra pensando un poco se acerco y le ayudo a levantarse al parecer todo estaba bien. Era Mike después de todo pero, no el Mike que él conocía.

-Entonces... ¿cuánto durara?- Pregunto en tono suave depositando el cuerpo delgado de la ahora femenina.

-Eh, todavía no lo sé muy bien. Necesito hacer más pruebas…- Carraspeo la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras contestaba. Era buena con los experimentos muy buena, pero había hecho esa sustancia sin pensar mucho en los efectos duraderos. Oh en sí tendría algún antídoto. Tenía que seguir realizando pruebas.

-La siguiente expedición es en dos días y necesitamos de Mike, y se te ocurre hacer tus estúpidos experimentos.- Refunfuño el pelinegro en un tono molesto, Mike era uno de los mejores el segundo mejor después de rivaille y si no estaba en condiciones de pelear o de hacer cualquier cosa estaban en serios problemas. Tal vez al punto en el que la expedición tendría que posponerse unos días.

Los tres guardaron silencio, antes lo que dijo el otro. Tenía la boca llena de razón sin Mike no podrían saber la localización de los titanes si se acercaban o no. Pero, entonces… ¿Que harían? Más bien como lo explicarían al menos Hanji tendría mucho que explicar ante ese extraño experimento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos largos, por primera vez hizo escuchar una suave voz se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se cruzo de brazos delante de los tres.

Los mechones se cabello que colgaban de su cabeza caían hasta sus rodillas. Y le cubrían el rostro al menos hasta el nivel de donde estaban sus ojos verde olivo.

-E-Eh, bueno no lo sé muy bien, debo hacer más pruebas.- Añadió con una suave risa nerviosa al hablar con él o ella. No estaba muy segura de cómo hablar en ese momento, tal vez debería empezar a investigar primero debía ir a su oficina al fin y al cabo Erwin vería a Mike tarde o temprano y tendría que explicarlo.

-Entonces encuentra rápido la cura, no puedo estar así más tiempo la expedición será pronto.- Los ojos de esta se dirigieron a sus ropas las cuales le colgaban por todo el cuerpo las mangas demasiado largas y los pantalones estaban a punto de caérsele gracias a los arneses todavía le cubrían la parte baja.

Antes de escuchar respuesta de Hanji, la observo salir de la habitación al igual que se dio cuenta de que rivaille estaba a punto de salir también.

-Adiós…-

Agrego saliendo fuera del cuarto, dejando a Mike y Nanaba solos ahí. El rubio no sabía cómo hablar con el mayor, si debía llamarlo en femenino, masculino. Así que solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y suspiro levemente. Sintiéndose un poco incomodo dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba "La teniente" y le observo unos segundos notando lo que hacía con sus mangas las movía de arriba hacia abajo como un niño. Realmente era lindo, muy lindo.

-Vamos a conseguir ropa de su medida, ¿está bien?- Agrego.

-¿Uh? Si, si…- Asintió con seguridad, caminando hasta donde estaba el rubio. Le observo desde abajo y espero a que salieran de la habitación con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera así sería muy, pero muy humillante que supieran que ahora era una mujer.


	2. Cuidare de ti

_**N/T:** Aquí la segunda parte espero y les guste, siento la tardanza tuve problemas con mi computadora y hasta ahora pude publicar. _

Todo comenzó bien, estaban buscando ropa de tu talla pero al parecer no había nada para él, solo tallas para mujeres más altas. Pero al parecer ninguna para chicas pequeñas, tal vez sería bueno ir con alguna de las novatas de la tropa 104 habían visto a una chica que era bastante pequeña y encajaba perfecto con el teniente Zakarius que ahora había sido transformado en una mujer.

-Tal vez deberíamos…- Nanaba dijo.

-Me rehusó…- Antes de que el rubio terminara la frase el teniente había contestado sin dudar dos veces, tal vez Nanaba no sabía muy bien él porque de su respuesta adelantada pero para Mike sería más que una burla que alguno de los novatos lo vieran en esa forma más que una burla sería la vergüenza de su vida.

-Entonces…- Se carraspeo la mejilla con ligero nervosismo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esa situación, no estaba preparado y más bien porque tenía que estarlo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa el experimento de Hanji.

-¡Nanaba!- Una voz suave pero con un tono de maduro llamo al rubio, quien se dio la vuelta ante el llamado encontrándose con el capitán Erwin Smith.

-Capitán Erwin…- Añadió dándose la vuelta.

Al escuchar la voz del otro, lo único que hizo Mike fue esconderse detrás de Nanaba. Todo empezaba a volverse molesto, estaba casi desnuda si no fuera por los benditos arneses que evitaban que se le cayeran los pantalones pero la camisa estaba por caerse. Si bien sabía las mujeres detestaban mostrar sus pechos en público, más que cuando estaban en relaciones con otra persona o bien se bañaban, pero él no era una mujer era un hombre entonces tenía o no tenía que tener miedo de que le vieran desnudo del torso.

-¿Has visto a Mike?- Pregunto cargando un par de papeles en la mano derecha.

-El teniente Mike, Eh… bueno…- Dijo nervioso tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta a ello, pero en el momento en el estaba a punto de responder Mike picaba su costilla con uno de sus dedos para que evitara contestar alguna tontería. El chico de ojos azules solo se estremecía levemente ante el toque que el mayor hacia a sus cosquillas tratando de verse normal ante Erwin. Y por lo visto el teniente no quería ser descubierto, no ahora hasta tener todo en orden para poder explicárselo a su mejor amigo.

-B-Bueno, tal vez tiene que saber… que…- De nuevo su costilla fue sorprendida por uno de los dedos del otro que no se veía muy feliz de estar siendo escondido por Nanaba pero tenía que resignarse si no quería ser descubierto por el Erwin.

No se veía muy convencido cuando escuchaba las respuestas de Nanaba, pareciera que ocultaba algo.

-E-El puede estar en el comedor, s-se veía muy cansado…- Bien, puedo haber dicho algo sin sonar tan nervioso aunque la tartamudez podría no haberlo convencido muy bien pero tenía que saber si lo había logrado al menos un poco.

-Oh, ya veo… entonces si lo ves puedes decirle que vaya a mi oficina tenemos mucho trabajo.- El capitán contesto con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, dando unos pasos se despidió del soldado llevando en sus manos los papeles con los cuales empezaría el siguiente trabajo.

Qué alivio, realmente se sentía tan aliviado de saber que el capitán Erwin no los había descubierto pero más aliviado se sentía porque los golpecitos que el mayor daba a sus costillas habían cesado. Podía tomarse un respiro, pero solo uno porque aun tenía un problema más grande que ese.

-Entonces… nos vamos.- Añadió Mike mirando al rubio fijamente.

-Sí, ya voy…- Contesto suavemente empezando a caminar por el pasillo junto al teniente.

Hasta ahora todo estaba bien, Nanaba había llevado a Mike al cuarto que compartía con su compañero Gerger. Unos cuantos minutos después estuvieron los dos solos en la habitación, el rubio pensaba sobre dónde buscar ropa para el mayor y sobre como solucionarían lo del cambio de género.

-Bien…- El rubio se levanto de la cama en donde había dejado al mayor y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Irás a buscar ropa para mí?- Cuestiono mientras se quedaba encima de la cama, simplemente con la camisa gigante que lograba cubrirle todo el cuerpo y esos inmensos mechones de cabello que se cargaba ahora.

-Sí, no salgas ¿de acuerdo? No sería bueno si alguien te viera así, ¿Verdad?- Se quedo unos cuantos segundos delante de la puerta, escuchar la suave voz de la chica realmente era un tono de voz muy suave y dulce. Realmente dulce.

-Pero, Gerger no comparte cuarto contigo… El puede venir y verme así. ¿No?- Añadió mirando al rubio desde la comodidad de la cama en la que estaba.

-No lo creo, está entrenando con René y Henning tardará unas cuantas horas. Entonces espera aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos. Te cuidare todo el tiempo que pueda…- Dijo abriendo la puerta suavemente y saliendo de ahí sin decir nada más.

El teniente se quedo ahí escuchando lo último que dijo un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Pero ahora, simplemente se quedo ahí escuchando el silencio de la habitación. Aunque lentamente empezó a retirarse la chaqueta de la legión, desabrochando arneses con cuidado tal y como pensó ellos eran los únicos que impedían que su camisa cayera ya que cuando los removió esta cayó al suelo y logró ver su pecho en el cual adornaban dos pequeñas montañas. Y algo más, un vientre delgado y suave no estaban sus abdominales, sus brazos eran delgados y las piernas igual lo único bueno era que su habilidad de olfatear estaba intacta, podía sentir todo olor y la habitación emanaba un olor realmente dulce como vainilla idéntico al que Nanaba siempre se cargaba encima, y licor ese era el de Gerger.

Todo bien hasta ahora, salvo porque seguía siendo una mujer. Desde lo más profundo de su cabeza deseaba tanto que Hanji encontrara pronto la cura. Pero no podía esconderse siempre tarde o temprano tenía que salir sea como sea.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba el ropero, el único de la habitación empezó a buscar algo que pudiera usar en lo que llegaba el soldado pero solo camisas de talla grande muy grande. Hasta que encontró una camisa blanca de botones que podía ajustarse bien y poder usar solo unos minutos en lo que la ropa que el recluta traía llegara.

No dudo en colocarse la camisa y olfatearla, bien. Sabía de quien era el aroma de su amado y querido recluta…

-Nanaba…- Susurro olfateando la manga de la camisa.

N/T: Presiento que la siguiente parte les gustará algunos y a otros no, pero simplemente es para seguir la historia. Y siento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que mi computadora tuvo un problema y no pude hacer nada. Pero ahora ya está bien, ya puedo seguir.


	3. Tomando la iniciativa

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera no los mataría. Todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**N/T:** Advertencia mis pequeños lectores, contiene "LEMON" Así que por favor, si no es de su agrado dejen de leer y perdón si los deje a medias del momento pasional es que tengo que hacer otras cosas. Y pronto vendré con el próximo capitulo. Nanaba es hombre en este fic y Mike es mujer. ^^

(Tomando la iniciativa…)

Durante la búsqueda de ropa para el teniente, se había encontrado con algunos de los novatos, los cuales estaban entrenando como siempre. Incluso se encontró con Hanji que no se veía bien que digamos, tal vez porque había pasado casi toda la tarde trabajando en una cura para lo que había hecho. Pero estaba bien, ya que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Y ahora que lo recordaba antes de que los novatos llegaran habían llegado bastantes uniformes de tallas chicas, estaban en el almacén por lo que se dirigió hasta allá logrando encontrar bastantes tallas de todo tipo. Intentaba adivinar la talla correcta así que solo tomo una camisa mediana y un par de pantalones de talla chica. Con eso estaba bien, por el momento.

No tardo mucho en volver a la habitación, encontrándose una vez más con Hanji la cual llevaba un par de libros en las dos manos.

-Me sorprende que estés trabajando tanto…- El rubio dijo sonriendo suavemente, al igual que ella él llevaba algo en las manos la ropa para el teniente Zakarius.

La castaña simplemente suspiro resignándose a que tenía razón.

-Solo quieres bufarte de mí, todo esto es para seguir investigando sobre la sustancia y como volver a Mike a la normalidad…- Respondió mirando al otro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien, por cierto ¿Dónde está Rivaille?- Hace unas horas que no había visto al cabo por lo que le resultaba extraño que no estuviera en algún lugar limpiando. Su obsesión podía ser realmente extraña, pero debía admitir que en ocasiones era mejor ignorarla y solo seguir.

-Está ayudando a Erwin, recuerdas que Mike estaba trabajando antes de que pasará "eso" bueno, no pudo encontrarlo y se resigno a obligar al enano a hacer el trabajo de Mike…- Respondió en tono burlón ya que si era así, podía tomarse la libertad de hacer todo el desastre que quisiera en su oficina para así poder seguir investigando lo que ella quería y no tendría por qué preocuparse de que levi le regañara o peor empezara a limpiar su desastre sin pedírselo.

-Ya veo…- añadió sonriente.

-Entonces, nos vemos dile a Mike que pronto encontrare la cura.- Se despidió del soldado solo caminando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su oficina que no estaba muy lejos.

Nanaba solo suspiro suavemente y se despidió de la castaña, volviendo a tomar su camino para llegar a su dormitorio.

Sin levantar sospecha sobre la ropa que llevaba en las manos, logró llegar a la puerta del dormitorio y dio dos suaves golpes para avisar que estaba a punto de entrar.

-Sí, entra…- Le respondió el mayor en tono suave, sabía que era Nanaba ya que había olfateado su aroma unos cuantos minutos antes de que estuviera delante de la puerta.

-Logre encontrar algo de ro…- Se quedo sin palabras cuando entro a la habitación y se encontró con el teniente metido en una camisa que le cubría solo hasta los glúteos. Y sin contar las mangas, que colgaban de los brazos de Mike, realmente le quedaba grande pero no podía evitar admitir que era lindo bastante lindo.

-Oh, encontraste ropa…- Añadió acercándose hacia el rubio y tomando las prendas de sus manos. Empezó a verlas, la camisa era perfecta podía usarla y el par de pantalones igual el rubio había hecho un buen trabajo.

Nanaba asintió suavemente ligeramente inclino su mirada hacia un lado, no podía dejar de ver esas piernas delgadas y ese rostro angelical. Era totalmente diferente al viejo teniente Mike, pero en el interior seguía siendo el mismo. Aunque por fuera, era una mujer. Sin mencionar ese hermoso y largo cabello. Lo único que hizo fue desplomarse en la cama y tratar de bajar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Hey Nanaba!- Dijo el mayor tratando de que el rubio lo mirara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se levanto lentamente y miro al teniente.

-¿Qué hago con estas?- Sus manos se posaron en sus senos, levantándolos a la vista del soldado.

-Primero, deje de frotarlas…- Se levanto y tomo las manos del teniente evitando que siguiera con eso, era bastante que lo viera en esa camisa que tenía impregnado su aroma y ahora frotaba esas dos pequeñas montañas en su pecho era más que vergonzoso el rubor en su rostro subió una vez más.

Zakarius parpadeo ante el gesto que hizo el rubio. Trato de zafarse del agarre de Nanaba pero su cuerpo era débil, bastante débil.

-Este cuerpo es muy débil, realmente débil- Dijo frustrado, frunciendo el ceño apretó los dientes levemente. Realmente se sentía molesto por el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada con ese cuerpo, débil, femenino y realmente inservible. No tenía ni un solo abdominal un vientre delgado y unos brazos más delgados además de ese increíble cabello largo con el que casi se tropezaba en camino al baño en donde había descubierto algo más aterrador que trataba de olvidar. El rubio simplemente soltó las manos del teniente y se encamino de nuevo a la cama necesitaba concentrarse en que pronto el mayor volvería a la normalidad rezaba porque Hanji encontrara pronto la cura, y por pronto era de inmediato.

-Oye…- Volvió a llamar al rubio quedándose de pie debajo del marco de la puerta del baño.

-S-Si…- Dijo evitando cruzar mirada con el mayor.

-Vamos a hacerlo…- Sin más rodeos respondió con una expresión de seriedad, hablaba más que en serio pero se preguntaba por qué tan repentinamente lo había dicho así.

E rubor que tenía antes se le subió hasta las orejas cuando escucho lo que había dicho. Pero después de unos segundos se pensarlo, había recordado que los hombres siempre querían hacerlo al instante pero el siendo un hombre nunca había presionado al mayor a hacerlo y más en la forma en la que estaba ahora sería más que nada, extraño más que una nueva experiencia él sería el que tomara la iniciativa en el momento de hacerlo pero era realmente sumiso ante el mayor aunque ahora que lo veía mejor… él se veía más sumiso en su forma de mujer.

-¿P-Porque tan repentinamente quieres hacerlo?- Pregunto esperando a que el mayor respondiera directamente quería saberlo, realmente quería saber el porqué.

-Soy una mujer ahora, además de que han pasado días desde que nos besamos o tuvimos algo más… realmente quiero hacerlo ahora.- Respondió con total naturalidad.

-E-Entonces…- Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando el teniente se sentó a un lado de este y le miro fijamente con esos ojos color verde olivo.

-Quiero saber que se siente hacerlo cuando eres una mujer, realmente tengo curiosidad de saberlo- Hablo claro sin nada más que decir, tomo el mentón del rubio y se acerco lentamente hacia el posando sus labios encima de los de Nanaba en un suave pero pasional beso en el que mostro todo el entusiasmo que tenía por volverse uno con Nanaba de nuevo. Días sin probar ese sabor de los labios del recluta, además que sería la primera vez que este tomaría la iniciativa así que estaba más que ansioso. Por otra parte Nanaba sujetaba suavemente las caderas del teniente, moldeando sus bocas dentro de la unión sus lenguas se tocaron y bailaron cada uno probando el sabor de la mezcla de sus salivas. La respiración empezó a ser falta, por lo que se separaron unos cuantos segundos con respiraciones jadeantes el rubio se retiro la chaqueta de la legión dejándola a un lado no se preocupo el lugar en donde había caído estaba en un transe por el hermoso cuerpo que estaba encima de él.

La fémina se relamió los labios cuando ayudo al rubio a desabrochar los arneses, por una parte Nanaba pasaba sus manos por la espalda del teniente le desabrocho los botones de la única prenda que llevaba con la boca, pasando su lengua levemente por encima del pecho dando suaves y pequeñas lamidas quería empezar a estimular lentamente al teniente pero esas pequeñas lamidas mandaban choques de placer al cuerpo de Mike que se estremecía ante el toque de la lengua de Nanaba con su cuerpo. Pero aun no escuchaba ningún sonido de placer salir de la boca del otro, solo se estremecía pero nada más ni siquiera un suave gemido.

El rubio elevo la mirada un tanto confuso ante eso, y se encontró con el rostro ruborizado del mayor Mike que fruncía el ceño.

-Esto no es nada, Nanaba…- Hablo en tono semi burlón tratando de aparentar que no estaba para nada excitado.

Nanaba al escuchar eso lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y por instinto sujeto los pechos del teniente y empezó a moverlos una otra vez pellizcando los pezones con brusquedad. Eso, ahí fue cuando empezó a escuchar la voz del mayor salir en cortos pero sonoros gemidos que le gustaban realmente su voz era linda con solo escucharla pero en gemidos era más que excitante al menos para él.

-N-Nanaba, ya basta e-estas siendo bastante brusco.- Dijo logrando calmar sus gemidos, pero podía sentir su entrepierna humedecerse ante simples pellizcos que el recluta daba a sus pezones.

-Ya veo…- Se relamió el labio y antes de poder decir algo más, bajo su mano derecha debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta empezando a mover sus dedos encima de la intimidad del mayor ahí empezó a jugar con el clítoris de esta. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso en sus dedos, y nunca pensó que sería así pero al diablo si lo hacía con Mike estaba más que bien.

-Déjame hacerte venir, una vez…- Susurro cerca del oído de su amante, el cual ante eso lo único que hizo fue estremecerse ante el toque de los dedos del chico de ojos azules en su intimidad y más el tono de voz que usaba nunca lo había escuchado al menos no de Nanaba tal vez empezaba a dejarse llevar por el momento pero antes de responder fue atacada de nuevo por los dedos del soldado el cual empezaba a introducirlos suavemente y moldeaba su interior intentando encontrar el punto exacto en el cual empezaría a embestir una y otra vez.

Estaba mandando choques eléctricos a la espalda del mayor por cada movimiento que este daba con sus dedos, además de que la estimulación empezaba a hacerse más fuerte. Realmente ser una mujer era desagradable, sentir tanto placer por solo introducir los dedos de alguien más dentro de su coño debía ser suficiente para hacerse venir. No pudo pensar más cuando este movió los dedos más fuerte, pareciera que quería escuchar su voz una y otra vez gemir su nombre pero Mike era demasiado orgulloso, pero por poco y olvidaba el orgullo y empezaría a decir el nombre de su amante una y otra vez.

-E-Eres un sucio, ¿c-como sabes hacer esto?- Pregunto jadeando sujetándose de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta el rubio. Este simplemente sonrió burlón alejando sus dedos de la intimidad del mayor. Mike se mordió el labio con enojo y se las ingenio para empujar al chico contra la cama y colocarse encima de esta.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría hacer todo el trabajo?- Sus manos pasaron por el pantalón que el rubio llevaba y lo desabrocho en un dos por tres. Podía ser mujer pero todavía tenía ese toque. Una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro cuando el miembro del muchacho salió de su pantalón, vaya él no era el único ansioso por hacerlo.

-Que empiece el juego…- Hablo con autoridad el rubio que sostenía a la fémina encima de su pelvis. El mayor no conocía la expresión del rostro del rubio, ahora se arrepentía un poco por haber dicho que quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

**N/T:** Gracias por detenerse a leer ^^


End file.
